Love in an Elevator
by collective2220
Summary: “I. . . God, I . . . I want you to kiss me.”
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**Hi everyone!! I know it's been forever and I'm sorry about it. I got caught up with a few different things and alot of it bad. Not to mention that I had writer's block for while. It seemed like everything that I put to paper sucked so I scrapped a lot of it but this story didn't want to go away. I kept writing it over and over with different dialogue but this ended up working as a stand alone Hani Kimi rather than another chapter to Chocolat, which I'm going to have to finish eventually. ^__^ For those reading that one, thank you for putting up with me! I will try to get back to that one soon.

Collective 2220

**

* * *

**

**I never really thought about her. I tried to never think about her. I never thought about her. **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**I thought about her every day since I saw her 202 days ago. I've thought about her smile and her laugh. I've thought about her height and that she would fit right up against me. I've thought about the softness of her hair and the fact that it always managed to smell like strawberries. I've thought about the countless ways to try to get her alone. I've thought about the fact that she's my roommate.**

**I've mainly been thinking that she's the only girl in all boy school and she's driving me nuts.**

**This may not have been such a bad thing except for the fact that we are stuck in an elevator between floors. It may not be bad if it wasn't for the fact that we are the only two in here.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

_I always thought about him. I always found new things about him. I always wanted to be near him._

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_I thought about him ever since I saw him on TV a few years back. It was enough for me to rethink who I was and where I wanted to be. He was just so . . . beautiful when he arched into the air that I had to find him, tell him who I was and how I felt. I've thought about the countless things I could say to be his girlfriend. I've thought about the timbre of his voice when he says my name. I've thought about how his hair always gets in his eyes and how I want to brush it back. _

_I've thought about the fact that he thinks that I'm a boy._

_I've thought about how I'm going to tell him that I'm a girl pretending to be a boy to get close to him._

_So now that I am with him but not "with" him in the elevator, how do I tell him?_

"How are you doing?"

"The same as I was a few minutes ago, Mizuki."

"This is unusual right. I mean they have to know that we're stuck in here right?"

"I guess. I'm not sure. This is the first time as far as I know."

Sano picks up the emergency telephone on the wall hoping to distract him from her.

"Hi. This is Izumi Sano. Yes it is. There's two of us. Yes. How long? Ah well . . . okay then. Thank you."

**I can't believe this. I can't be in here with just her**.

"Izumi . . . What did they say?"

Sano turned to look at her. "Apparently all the others are stuck as well. Since there's only two of us, we're a low priority. Anywhere from an hour to two he guessed.

Both of them stood there, taking it in. Two hours alone with each other.

Both of them are sitting at opposites sides, unsure of what to say to each other. Both wanting to say something but unsure how the other is going to take it considering what it is.

Sano turns his head wanting to look at her but not "look" at her.

**This is pathetic! Just talk to her like everybody else does. It's easy. Ask her about the weather** . . . He drops his head down . . . **I'm such a dork and it's not even funny that I have her away from everyone and she's sitting on the other side. This is so me . . . **

Mizuki looks over at him, unable to believe that is happening. Here she is sitting when all she really wants is sitting far away from her as he can get. If that wasn't a clear enough sign, the fact that he wasn't looking at her and talking to her was starting to irritate. _Whoever said "Silence was golden" apparently was not in my situation. This is nuts! I was so not made for silence!_ She glances down at her hands as she turns them over in her lap trying to think of something, anything but look at him. _This shouldn't be so hard just say something._ Unfortunately she already used up her small talk earlier and all he did was grunt and mumble at her. _Yeah he's excited to be here as much as I am. _

**Yeah she looks happy **he thought to himself for the umpteenth time as his gaze strays over to her. He lets his head fall back to the wall . . . **if only she knew.** **Figures that I still can't say anything nice to her, I mean it's been a few months already. I should just ask her and get over it**. He sees her, sitting there with a very Mizuki like expression on her face and wonders what's going on. She's probably trying to figure a way to break out. That would be so her, he starts to chuckle thinking of her trying to open the doors.

"What's so funny?"

She looks over at him wondering if the silence finally got to him.

"You had this look on your face. I was wondering what you were thinking about. I started thinking that you might try to do something." He replied back with a small smile on his face.

"Oh. " She looks down at her feet stretched out in front of her and says "I was thinking that I wasn't built for silence. " She chuckles. _I'm such a loud mouth, no wonder he likes the quiet. He probably wants me to shut up._

"Silence isn't so bad when you get used to it. I mean, you get to hear some of the smaller things without the noise." **Good going dork! Now she'll just fall at your feet. I can't blame her for wanting to get out.**

"Like what?"

"Huh?"

She smiles to herself. "You said you can hear small things better with silence. Like what?" She looks up at him, into his eyes, almost daring him to answer her.

He finds that he wants to smile and kick himself a little. "Um . . . well, there's the sound of birds when they're calling to each other. You can hear laughter coming up the window from people passing by. You know things that can be taken for granted." **Kick me.**

"Gotcha. She licks her bottom lip at of nervousness. _Now what?_

"Don't do that." **Do that again**.

"Do what?" She asked as she licked her lips again.

**This is crazy. Look away.** "Nothing." **That wasn't nothing. I want her to do it again. I can do that for her. Maybe if I go over to her and . . . and what? You think she's gonna just let you.**

_What was that? He's still staring at me but what did . . . is it that? _She doesn't know what to make of this. _It would be weird if I just went over to him and kissed him. Oh my God, he thinks I'm a boy. What if he's into boys?_

"Sometimes in the quite I can hear my heart beat. Sometimes it's steady and other times it's a frantic thing. Almost like if it wants free" **Why did I say that? This is so stupid. She's not gonna want me near her now.**

"Mine's like that too." She laughs "Like even now . . ." _Can I do this. He should know the truth _

"Like now? " **Now . . . what? Come on.**

"My hearts beating frantic and hard, almost as if it's breaking me apart or at least it feels like that." she whispers, afraid that this, whatever this was, could break...

"Ashiya . . ." He whispers her name, unsure what this is but knowing that this might be the only shot he's got. He gets up to his knees and crawls over to her, wanting to know if what he thinks and what she meant was the same thing.

"Say no and I'll stop." He whispers as he leans over her, not wanting to spook her but needing to touch her somehow. "Ashiya" he whispers as he cradles her face in his right hand. He sweeps his thumb along her cheek, seeing it flush. He slowly moves his hand down her throat and rests it in the crook of her neck. He feels the frantic pulse of her blood as he looks at her.

"Sano . . ." She gasps as he nuzzles behind her ear. _This is crazy._

**God, she's better than I imagined**, he thought to himself as he kept touching her ear, afraid to go any further but still wanting to just the same. This is what he dreamt of at night while she slept in the bunk above him. He drove himself insane wondering about her taste and scent and now here he was. **I can do this forever.**

"I have to tell you something." She whispers in between breaths. _I can't think when he touches me like that._

**Please don't say no. I couldn't handle that.** "Whatever it is say it fast, Ashiya" He says softly, not really wanting to hear it. He's so focused on her scent, how the scent of her is getting stronger the more he touches her neck and cheek that he just can't stop.

"I. . . God, I . . . I want you to kiss me."

He stares at her eyes, as they darken with need. **I bet mine look like that. **Still looking her, he lowers his head until his mouth is just above hers. He can feel her breath touch his lips, waiting, wanting him. He touches his lips to hers and just pressed slightly for a bit and backed away just to come back again this time with more pressure. Tilting her head to the left, he slanted right; adding more pressure as he slightly opened his lips along hers. He kissed her like this over and over again, unsure but just going on feeling. His hands skated up to her face, one along her cheekbone, while the other moved to the back of her head. He raised his lips away from hers but kept them close with his hands along her.

**She's beautiful, **he thought to himself. **I did that. **Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink and her lips were plump and ripe. Her lids opened revealing her brown eyes had turned into a melted darkness that was swallowing him whole. **I want to kee her like this forever. Holding her, kissing her, making her eyes darken like that.**

_I love him. I have since I saw him on TV. _She looks at him, noticing how dark his eyes have gotten, almost a stormy color. _I did that to him. I made his eyes dark like that._ Her eyes roamed to his lips and she noticed just how sensual his lips are and what they just did. _I want that. I want to take everything that he can give me and more _she thinks right before she moves up to take his lips. She presses a little, moving her lips open and close, almost nibbling him. She kisses his bottom lip before letting up to look at his now black eyes.

**That was. . . . **He had no words. It was first kiss, **definitely not the last one if he had anything to do about it**. He stares at her, wondering, **How am I going to be able to hide this from everyone? How am I going to keep her?** All he knows is that right now, this, this feeling was new and looking at her, he knew he wasn't alone. He smiled at her, lightly kissed her on the nose and said "Ashiya." He repeated her name over and over with every kiss he gave her along her face, before pressing back on her smiling lips.

The elevator gave a jump right about then, reminding them both of where they were and just how quickly this time had passed. Both of them looked up to the ceiling, both with a little regret and wondering what would happen now.

"Sano." He looks over at her while she does the same. "I'm not who you think I am." She whispers, afraid that he might get upset at her after what they did.

He smiles at her and says "I know that you are the only person I've let in. That means something Ashiya. Whatever it is. . ." He lays his forehead to rest against hers while still looking into her eyes, "we can go through it together."

She gets the feeling that he knows, and smiles back at him, realizing that maybe he's known all along and that this is his way of saying it. She wraps her arms lightly around his waist and whispers "Yes, we will."

They can hear people shouting their names as finally the elevator stopped. They got up slowly, his hands still around her face and neck and hers around his waist. They slowly let their arms drop to their sides as the doors opened. There was everybody, looking part panicked and relieved.

"Told you they were fine."

"Better than fine actually." Replied Sano with a smile as he and Ashiya walked out of the elevator and into their group of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for the awesome support of this One shot!

It seems like a lot of people are asking for more chapters and that's where I need your help!

What do you think the next one should be about? Should I do something like a mini story per chapter? Or continue this one here?

Any ideas you want to share? I'd be more than grateful for any feedback from you!!

Thanks much

Collective 2220


End file.
